


Girl's Night

by proudtobealuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobealuthor/pseuds/proudtobealuthor
Summary: It's girls night, but everyone else is just too busy so it's only Kara and Lena for the night. What happens when they hang out in Lena's office and Kara begins noticing things about her best friend that she really shouldn't?





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so tell me if you see any mistakes guys and I'll go back and correct it.

Kara had been looking forward to girl’s night all week, because tonight it would just be her and Lena. She knew she’d be able to talk to her more without all the other girls there, since Lena only tended to come out of her shell on girl’s night when she had a glass of wine in hand. If Kara was being honest with herself, she would admit that she liked being with Lena alone. It felt nice. It wasn’t wrong to want alone time with your best friend, was it? Of course not.

Kara just sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She would just enjoy being with Lena tonight. She pressed the button for the top floor in the elevator and waited patiently as she felt the elevator rising until it came to a stop and the doors opened. She walked out and down the hall until she reached Lena’s office and just entered since she knew Lena was expecting her.

Kara smiled as she saw Lena hunched over her computer, typing furiously. Obviously, she hadn’t even noticed Kara coming in. Kara took the chance to just admire Lena’s appearance with a light hearted grin. As always, she looked gorgeous.

“Hard at work, I see,” Kara teased with a bright smile. She was always smiling around Lena.

Lena looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear another person’s voice.

“Kara,” she said in surprise before checking the time and groaning, “Oh god, I’m so sorry. The time completely got away from me. I have so much work that needs to be done before the morning. I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel.” Lena looked absolutely crushed to even say that.

Kara just shrugged and smiled at her.

“That’s okay. I can just hang out here and keep you company if you don’t mind,” Kara suggested with a happy smile, hoping Lena wouldn’t send her away.

“Are you sure? It’ll be really boring just watching me work,” Lena warned, raising an eyebrow in that iconic way she did that Kara loved.

“Eh, I can always just bug you and distract you,” she replied teasingly with a happy laugh, “but no really, I’ll just sit here and we can talk a little. I’ll try not to distract you too terribly.”

Lena just laughed and grinned at her.

“That sounds perfect, Kara. I just need to answer a few more emails then finish drawing up a plan for what I’m going to say at tomorrow morning’s board meeting for L-corp,” she said with a smile before getting back to work.

Kara just smiled sweetly and sat there silently, just watching Lena and admiring her. Despite saying she would only distract her a little, Kara didn’t want to be nuisance so she just stayed quiet and allowed Lena to work diligently. She loved watching how concentrated Lena got when she worked, and she thought that the little crinkle between Lena’s eyebrows that formed when she focused was absolutely adorable. Basically, Kara thought anything to do with Lena was adorable.

After about an hour and a half of just watching watching Lena work, Kara watched as Lena closed her laptop and yawned.

“Finished,” Kara asked softly with a happy smile.

“Finally,” Lena replied tiredly with a small laugh, “I’m sorry. It must have been terribly boring just to sit there and watch me work.”

“No. I like just being with you, so I wasn’t bored at all,” Kara told her.

“You’re too kind,” Lena said with a smile as she looked down before looking up at her through her lashes.

Kara’s breath caught in her throat just from that simple look. She couldn’t help it. Lena was just so beautiful and Kara really wanted to kiss her in that moment. Kara’s eyes widened at the realization. She wanted to kiss Lena? She was so confused by the thought that she had been completely ignoring Lena, who was now standing in front of her desk and looking at Kara in concern.

“Kara, are you okay,” Lena asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kara’s head shot up and she just looked at Lena in wonder. This realization had just tilted Kara’s world on its axis. She was attracted to her best friend, but it was obviously more than that. Kara had always looked at Lena with stars in her eyes and undying faith. She had just thought that was how friends acted, but no that wasn’t it. Kara had feelings for her best friend, genuine feelings.

“I’m okay. Just thinking,” she whispered as she stood up and walked over to stand in front of Lena. She just looked at her in awe as she tried to process what she had just realized.

“Thinking about what,” Lena asked quietly and pursed her lips at the intense way Kara was just watching her, “You can tell me.”

Kara just chewed on her bottom lip nervously, but her eyes zeroed in on Lena’s pursed lips and she was hit with the overwhelming desire to just kiss her that she couldn’t fight it. Kara just slowly leaned in and softly kissed her, barely pressing their lips together in the smallest little peck, and she had just started to pull away when Lena kissed her back. She smiled against her lips as she rested her hands on Lena’s hips and gently pressed her back into her desk and deepened the kiss with a soft sigh before slowly pulling away after a few minutes.

“Wow,” Kara whispered.

“Wow, indeed,” Lena said with a soft smile and just kissed her again, burying a hand into Kara’s hair.

Kara hummed in response and just tightly wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist as she kissed her back before gently pulling away.

“What does this mean, Lena,” Kara whispered softly, her lips stained red from Lena’s lipstick.

“I hope it means that we can be together,” Lena murmured hopefully, causing Kara to smile.

Kara bit her lip nervously after a moment as she thought about what she would say next. She couldn’t just start a relationship with Lena without being completely honest, so she took a deep breath as she readied herself for what she was about to say.

“Then you should know something about me, Lena. I can’t start this and not tell you. You deserve to be with someone who is completely honest with you,” Kara said.

“What is it,” Lena asked, her eyebrows drawn in confusion and worry.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I might continue this but as of now it's just a one shot.


End file.
